


Happy Ending

by dsilza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slight OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Post-Infinity War. Steve proposes to Tony.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sappy mess!

“Marry me.”

Tony looks up in surprise at Steve, who had just waltzed into his office without knocking. His face is determined and he’s staring straight at Tony, his fingers looped into his belt buckle.

He opens and closes his mouth, mind running a mile a minute. Tony had been back to the compound for about a month in the after math of Thanos’ defeat. They were attempting to rekindle things, albeit slowly; their breakup after Siberia was a rough and violent one.

“Excuse me?” Tony finally asks.

Steve pulls up a chair and sits, not looking away from Tony for even a moment. He leans forward and clasps his hands. “Marry me.”

“Why?” is all he can get out. Tony rubs at his chest, wondering if he’s finally gone and had a stroke.

Steve’s eyes shutter slightly and he grimaces. Finally, he sits back and looks away. Things clearly weren’t going the way he wanted.

“I know this may seem like it’s coming way out of left field, but it’s not. _I love you_ , Tony. I don’t ever want to be without you anymore. You’re the most important thing in my life.” His voice softens as he begins to fidget, but the way he’s looking at Tony would make anyone melt. “And after everything that’s happened…I realize, life is too unpredictable to risk waiting too long for the thing I want most. Been there done that,” he smiles sadly.

Tony can barely breathe, and he can’t look away from the sharp jawed, blue eyed super soldier sitting in front of him, baring his soul. He swallows hard and wants nothing more than to stand up and shout _YES! Yes, I will marry you!_

But because he’s an idiot who can never have anything nice, he sits there and stares some more, before croaking out, “I love you too, Steve.”

For the first time since he entered the room like a hurricane, Steve smiles, all toothy and bright. When Tony doesn’t say anything else, Steve takes that as an invitation to continue, so he slides to his knees and softly grabs Tony’s hands.

“Before you, I was just coasting through life, bitter about this new century and all it’s people. You brought light into my life. I…don’t like who I am without you, you make me better,” Steve says earnestly, eyes watering with tears.

It’s only when Steve reaches up and brushes away wetness from Tony’s face that he realizes he’s crying.

“What do you say?” he gently shakes their hands, “will you do me the honour of being my husband, Tony Stark?”

Tony can see the nervousness in Steve’s eyes, can see the way he’s begging Tony not to stomp all over his heart. And how could he? This man was the love of his life. Steve was _it_ for him, the way no one else ever would be.

“Of course I will, handsome,” Tony grins, heart beating wildly in his chest.

He lets the pure relief cross Steve’s face, before hauling him in, his body trying to claw its way out of itself just to get his hands and mouth on Steve.

In between salty, wet kisses, Steve and Tony laugh, hearts soaring and hands shaking. When neither of them can continue trading kisses, they rest their foreheads together, grinning from ear to ear, hands cupping each other’s faces. This is what pure joy feels like.

“God, I love you Tony.”

Tony sweetly kisses Steve once more, gently nipping at his lower lip, getting a shiver in response. “I love you too, Steve Rogers.”


End file.
